herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Boulder
'''Boulder''' The caster creates a boulder that they control mentally to create barriers, crush lesser enemies, and disrupt military formations. '''Effect''' The caster creates a boulder of non-toxic stone at the location within range of the caster's choice. The boulder size and mass are determined by the check, though it can always be less than the maximum size as the caster wills. For every 10 rolled on the check, the boulder can be up to 1m cubed in volume and up to 100kg in mass. The shape of the boulder is any simple three-dimensional shape such as a sphere, cube, pyramid, or other simple geometric shape. When created, the boulder starts fist sized and grows to the size desired by the caster as fast or as slow as the caster wants up to the maximum size. The size can only grow or be dismissed, it cannot shrink. Once the size has been determined, it is set and cannot be changed further by the original spell. If it is dismissed, the spell has to be cast again. If the boulder is of a movable shape (wheel, sphere, etc.) then as long as the spell caster concentrates (move, but no other actions), then they can control where the boulder rolls to across the ground. A boulder does 1d10 damage for every 100kg of mass to any target it hits. This is bludgeoning damage. The check to hit requires a new Boulder Skill Check every Turn it is used to attack and is opposed by armor, movement, or strength rolls. The duration of the Boulder spell is equal to a number of Turns equal to the TSB, this includes the number of Turns it takes to size the boulder. Once the spell ends, the caster can choose to dismiss the builder or leave it where it rests. ''Cestrial creates a spherical Boulder and rolls a 31. She casts in Turn 4 and increases it's size in that turn to .25 meters cubed. She decides that is not big enough and keeps increasing it's size between then and her next Turn. She has her next action in Turn 8 and increases the size up to 1.5 meters cubed. Still not satisfied she brings it all the way up to 2 meters cubed in turn 12. She has used 8 of her 37 Turns of the spell duration. At 2 meters cubed, the boulder is 200 kg in mass and does 2d10 damage. For the next 7 actions Turns, she can concentrate and use the boulder to roll toward enemies and try to crush them. She can also move the boulder into a hole or doorway and leave it to block the way. '' '''Spell Construction''' *'''DS: '''44 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Earth|Earth]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Summon|Summon]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''1 Turn *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 Turn/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''5 EDR +1/Turn *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''1d10/100kg mass (220 pounds) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All in area *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]:''' None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''30m + 10m/10 on check *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''3 Dimensions - Sphere *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: ''' ''Sphaira/Kubos/Pyramida Onkólithos''' '''''(Complexity 20) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Toss the material component toward the target area. *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: '''A small gem of no less than 1 [[Dialektos Magos#Chrusil|Chrusil]] in worth encased in clay. '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=